Leaves in the Wind
by Esther46
Summary: What is a kunoichi to do if her long years love rejects her? Hinata trains, trains and trains. Thanks to her efforts, now as a jounin she becomes one of the slightly excentric, silverhaired Hokage's bodyguards. Now she can score out „boring weekdays" in her dictionary!... KakaHina (the first 4 chapters have been re-uploaded, some typos and mistakes have been corrected)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I decided to re-upload all the chapters, because of the typos and mistakes. I'm sure there are still some in them, but I just couldn't leave the ones that I discovered. I will try to be more careful in the future. The only parts I edited are strictly the chapters, the answers to the reviews and such were left the same, because when I posted those were relevant the way they are. I don't think it would be right to alter them.

* * *

**Hello readers!** This is my second fanfic, and first I'd like to express my gratitude toward the persons who not just read my first fic, _More than I thought_, but told/showed me how much they liked it by writing a review and/or favouriting it (and even following me ^_^).

**Beth Sanchez**

**Atykka**

**augistina**

**Dotch13**

**mythologyfreakgirl**

Thank you so much! Also, I'm so sorry **Beth,** but _More than I thought _is a one-shot. If I was diversionary because of my wrongly choosen words, I'm very sorry. I can only hope that I will be able to propitiate you with this new story. This will be multy-chapter ^_^.

**About the story**: Yes, said kunoichi is Hinata, the Hokage is Kakashi they will be the main pair I will concentrate on. They are older than they are in the manga, so you may find them a little OOC, even if I try to evade it. The story isn't exactly Canon, but it's more close to it than an AU. That's because this is a romantic comedy, so I found it inappropriate to write something like this after the big war with Madara and Kaguya. So every important part is the same as in the manga, except the war. That traumatic experience would make my story strange, so in this fanfiction that never happened. And sorry about Raidou, but someone had to go.

Sadly English is still not my native language, so there will be some typo and maybe you will find some expressions funny, but I hope you will like it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations Hinata! From today onwards, you are my bodyguard! Yoroshku (1)" The (presumably) smiling Hokage reached a scroll to the (obviously) smiling Hinata, which contained the detailes of her new assignement.

_Two years ago_

Hinata was looking at Naruto, not knowing what to say. Actually, she wasn't even sure what to feel. The seventeen years old blond was simply standing before her, showing nothing but his back.

Recently one slight difference was discoverable in Sakura. The pink-haired girl was still loud and gave hard punches to the blond Uzumaki, but the way she looked at the Hokage-aspirant held more light. Hinata noticed it. Everyone noticed it.

Naruto noticed it.

And of course, Hinata noticed this too.

So the young kunoichi had known the time for her rejection was coming. And now she was standing and waiting, her back straight, respiration controlled. She was a Hyuuga, she wasn't going to run away from something she knew was impossible to escape from. She was clinging to her dignity, reminding of a martyr who was waiting for her damning in a show trial.

A big part of her didn't want to hear it, desperately holding to the girlish fantasy she was nurturing for years now. But at the same time a small part of her wanted the boy to finally say it, so she could let it go, take a step toward a little less pink but at least realistic future. So she could have a chance to gain true happiness.

Actually, this small and wise part of Hinata started to get impatient since Naruto was doing nothing but fidgeting for quite some time now. Hinata was about to ask him if everything was okay, but before she could say anything Naruto turned around.

He was crying like a four year old who was bereft of his favourite candy by a big bully.

"Hina … hic … I'msor … hic … sorr … sorry … I'mso … I'm so sorry, Hinata!" Naruto's face was a mess, and he was wailing so much that (except his yell) it was really hard to understand him.

It's wonderful how a person becomes the strong and sure one when the other shows weakness and insecurity. Hinata did not shed a single tear, only showed Naruto a beautiful and gentle smile. It couldn't be helped, the boy was simply endearing. He was crying and hurting because she was important, because she didn't deserve it, and because despite of him not wanting to cause pain it was unavoidable.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Hearing that the blond couldn't hold back and suddenly hugged the girl who had a heart of gold. He again succesfully made the impossible possible: he was crying harder then before. Hinata was stroking his back telling him she wasn't angry, that she knew, that she accepted.

Fate can be quite ironic, making the rejected girl console the boy who rejected her. In this overwhelming moment Hinata couldn't decide if she should cry too or just laugh. So she did both.

In the future, when she thinks back of these moments, she will only laugh with a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest, but right now it was still painful, which justified the small salty drops slowly sliding down on her porcelan cheeks.

_One month before Hinata's new assignment_

"Hinata, are you going to train?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked his 20 years old daughter (2). They just had lunch, and Hinata was about to go to the river and waterfall nearby. In the afternoons she always trained with the help of water. She also used it as an instrument in meditating, calming her soul after the workout.

"I was planning, yes. Or do you need me for something, Otou-sama?"

Hiashi was truly proud of Hinata, and their father-doughter relationship was never better. (Of course, Hiashi didn't hug her, used petnames, gave kisses like 'silly' or 'doting' parenst, but the air between Hinata and her father radiated warmth and calmness). When Hanabi showed potential to be a strong leader with firm hands, the pressure on Hinata was lifted and she got the opportunity to take things on her own pace. _Her gentle nature didn't make her a good leader-material, but at the same time it will make her the perfect advisor and right-hand of Hanabi_. Hiashi thought as he drew out something from his haori.

"It's just I think it's time to give you this scroll."

Hinata has become a jounin a month ago. During the test she had shown everyone how strong she was. She had mastered many powerful techniques, but of course that still wouldn't have been enough. Hinata knew how and when to use them, and even after her success, she was still eager to learn and make further progress. She reached for the scroll curiosity shining in her eyes, the only evidence of her excitement. It wasn't like she wanted feign disinterest, but she certainly couldn't behave like a child before her father.

"What do you mean, Otou-sama?"

"You know that the Hyuuga clan has a summoning contract with the Hedgehogs (3). Of course, only the members who had signed a contract with them are able to summon them. The scroll you are holding in your hand explains the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (4) and allows you a one-time summoning, so you can make a contract too. Study it carefully before you use it."

"Thank you, Otou-sama!" Said Hinata with no-longer-suppressed enthusiasm, picked her tools and was about to fly to the river when her father stopped her to gave her some advice.

"Hinata, before you go …"

* * *

Some hours later Hinata felt confident enough to use the scroll. She had spent her time with training as every other day, after that she'd learned everything the long paper her father gave her could offer. The sun was still up, and the only thing remained was the actual summoning and contract-signing. She followed the instructions of the scroll flawlessly, and with a puff of smoke appeared an old granny-looking hedgehog.

"What is it?" The little old hedgehog's tone hid nothing of her displeasure.

_Did I wake her up?_ The old hedgehog was wearing something that looked like pyjamas, adding to that her grousing that could have been the best assumption. Only it was somewhat contradictory that she weared a pair of shoes that looked dangerously like sneakers. For what Hinata knew, this get-up could be fashionable by hedgehog-standards.

"Good evening! I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi's eldest doughter. My father …"

"I see, I see. You want to sign a contract with us hedgehogs. Just you know, little lass, you may got the approval of your daddy, but that doesn't mean anything. So, tell me why should we make a contract with you?"

After the granny-hedgehogs rude interruption, Hinata had to tell her status, her techniques, she even had to show the more powerful ones. She was tired and the sun was almost touching the horizon, so she wanted to somehow stop the display. She remembered her father's words. _"Hinata, before you go, I'd like to tell you two things. First: take this bottle applewine with you and offer the hedgehog a cup of it"._

"These were the more powerful techniques that were developed by me. I think the Kuchiyose no Jutsu would be a real enrichment next to these. If you think the same and found me acceptable, then we could sign the contract and celebrate it. As it's traditional in the Hyuuga clan, I brought a bottle of our best wines." If someone listened attentively would have noticed how hard Hinata tried to end the one-performer-show, but the old hedgehog's attention was focused too much on the last sentence.

"Oooh, Hinata-san!"

_Hinata-san? Last time I was a 'little lass'._

The old little hedgehog's voice became musical, even her face became less wrinkled, eyes (which were only slits before) more open, her pose less rigid. She was now the personalization of friendliness.

"Why didn't you say it sooner? Hiashi-sama was right, your strenght is truly creditable."

Things sure become fast. Hinata blinked and the huge scroll with names and bloody fingerprints was located before her. _Just where has she kept it?_ She looked at the granny, who looked back at Hinata eagerly. _Does she like applewine that much? She reminds me of Tsunade-sama._ She wrote down her name and sealed the contract with her fingerprints just like her ancestors. When she was done, she looked at it with wonder: her neat writing was next to her fathers.

But she couldn't enjoy the moment, because the old hedgehog looked more and more like an impatient child. Hinata was kind of afraid that she would pounce on her if she didn't give her alcohol in the next second, so she poured and offered the wine.

"_Secondly: hedgehogs hate rabbits. It is said they had a good relationship, but rabbits somehow offended the hedgehogs. It happened centuries ago, so long that actually no one remembers what the rabbits did."_

"I'm … so glad that I could make a contract with you hedgehogs. Um … I'm especially glad that it wasn't with the rabbits." Of course Hinata had nothing against rabbits. No, she thought they were cute. And imagine a hare in the size of a house: with its strong teeth it could bite anything in two and with its limbs it would be really fast, its kick would be fearsome. But then again, hedgehogs were cute too, and a huge hedgehog would be just as scary.

"Ooooh Hinata-sama!"

_Otou-sama, thank you so much_. If the old hedgehog was the epitome of friendliness before, then now she was the embodiment of friendliness and recognition. While it was a little disheartening that the granny's respect was mostly thanks to the alcohol and the comment on rabbits, Hinata was sure she wouldn't have been allowed to sign anything if her display would have been disappointing.

"I, oh, how rude of me! I hadn't even introduced myself! My name is Gorotsuki Ibara (5), I'm one of the elders. Khm … So, I, Gorotsuki Ibara, am truly honoured that I was the one who could make the contract with you, Hyuuga Hinata-sama."

The next hours were spent with friendly and comfortable conversation under the bright stars next to the waterfall.

_A week before the assignment_

"So, Raidou's illness is so severe that he will never recover totally." The Hokage's, Hatake Kakashi's voice was calm but quiet and regretful. All of the three occupants of the Hokage's office were low-spirited.

"His illness is a rebellious one. It's not contagious, but unfortunately it leaves sequelae behind. He doesn't have to retire, but you will have to find someone else to fill his position."

"Thank you, Sakura. You can go now."

Sakura left, the door was shut and the sound of the girl's footsteps had gradually died away. There were some silent moments, the air heavy.

"I'm sorry Genma, but I will have to nominate someone in place of Raidou."

"I know Kakashi, I know."

_On the day of the assignment_

"Kakashi, you still have not found anyone?"

Why was Genma annoying him with this? He wanted to be considerate to Genma and the others, giving them some time. (And anyway, it wasn't an urgent matter, Konoha and the Land of Fire has been in peace for some time now). Raidou was probably touched how hard it was to the Hokage to replace him (when actually Kakashi wasn't even trying), but Genma didn't seem nearly as grateful. Probably thanks to his extended workload.

"I'm looking!" He wasn't, but Genma couldn't see it since he was standing outside and the door of the office was shut. _Maybe I really should start. At least he will stop bugging me. _With a sigh he put down his favourite book and started to look at the profiles of his shinobis.

He promptly took the datas of chuunins aside. They weren't skilled enough and/or they were inexperienced. So he skanned through the files of the jounins.

"No … no … noooo … no … pfft, definitely no …" In a record time he was blinking owlishly at his empty hands while the files were sitting on his right side in an unruly pile.

_Maybe I was a little hasty?_ It wasn't really Kakashi's fault. He had to be sure the chosen person was strong and that they could tolerate each other for long hours. Every single day.

So he dutifully ran through the data again, paying a little more attention this time. And he found the same emptiness in his hands. With a heavy sigh he slumpled into his chair. Was there some kind of rule that the stronger the shinobi was the more aggravating he/she was? _No,_ _I don't think I'm that bad. But again, this doesn't refute anything, I can be simply an exception_.

He was pondering if he should skan the files a third time, when he remembered something. When someones profile needed an update (for example he mastered a new technique), said file laid separated from the others for a while.

He had found the freshly updated files after some fumbling. With reborn hope he started with the process anew. Said hope died a little every time as he disregarded the files one after the other. It seemed all of them were chuunins, which wasn't that surprising, their data needed to be updated much more frequently.

Kakashi almost gave up when he reached the last file, but his heart started to pound stronger when he noticed that this person was a jounin.

_Hyuuga Hinata, 20 years old, became a jounin two month ago. Her file needed to be corrected because she learned_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. She was a little inexperienced to his liking, but the data was still impressive. The girl had many self-developed techniques, so she must have known her own power well, that was a good enough compensation for her verdancy. _Strenght check_.

Personality?

Oh, this was almost too good to be true. The girl was good-natured and had manners. She wasn't loud or demanding, she was clever so she probably didn't have stupid questions. The Hokage didn't know much about her, but what he knew definitely made her appealing. _Personality check_.

And it didn't really hurt that the girl was nice to look at. _Just how could someone look this good on a ID photo?_

Kakashi quickly and happily wrote down the details of the new bodyguard's commission.

"Kotetsu!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kotetsu appeared after some seconds.

"Go and find Hyuuga Hinata. Tell her that the Hokage asks for her."

"Understood."

As Kotetsu left Kakashi yelled to Genma, while he was contentedly flipping and catching the scroll.

"Rejoice Genma! Today I'm going to introduce my new bodyguard!"

_Present_

Kakashi was very satisfied. He found the ideal candidate less than an hour. _And that ID photo wasn't lying either_. He and the other bodyguards were truly lucky, since all of them were male.

And Hinata? Hinata was so happy she wasn't sure her feet were still touching the floor. While she shook hands with the Hokage, she could only think how proud her father will be when he hears this. She hadn't had the remotest conception that in the future many times she would think_ 'If only I hadn't accepted it!'._

* * *

**Explanations**

**(1) "Please, treat me well!"** In Japan, when people become coworker (or family) it's appropriate to say "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" or simply "Yoroshiku". With Kakashi's personality I found the informal term more fitting, so I used that.

**(2) **According to Narutopedia, Hinata is a little older than Naruto. I didn't know it, but I have read the same often in fanfics, so I made a little "research" before using this little age-gap. And if my source is correct, Kakashi is somewhere between 33 and 36.

**(3)** There's no such thing in the manga or the anime, that was made up by me. It wasn't easy to decide, since I think there's no animal that did not get an important role in another manga, anime or fanfic already. So I said: "it's true that hedgehog can be found in KHR, but even if I choose something else it would still seem like a rip off. So why not? Hedgehogs are cute, they would be good in battle, and I can use them to my purposes." I hope you are okey with my decision.

**(4) Summoning Technique. **The way Hinata summons without a contract was also made up. I wanted her to be alone with Ibara-sama, so I came up with the idea of a one-time 'presummoning'.

**(5) Gorotsuki **means mishievous person, **Ibara** means thorn-bush. I don't find it creative, but I liked the sound of it, and I found the meaning fitting. You will see in the future what I mean.

It was really hard for me to write this chapter. After uploading _More than I trought _I realised I was a little impatient with that one, I could have made it better if I have worked on it a little more. So I decided not to make the same mistake, but I'd still like you to write me, even if something displeased you (I don't mean 'what happened' in the chapter (sorry, but I'm the author ^_^), but the way I used the words, funny or out-of-place expressions etc). And of course, you can write if you liked it!

Thank you for reading! Until the next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**About the story**: I forgot to tell you that in the first chapters there will be mostly humor, and it won't be really romantic. But I promise you won't have to wait much for it. So I'm a little insecure about this chapter, because it may won't be what you expected. At the same time this is how I imagined my fanfic: I will throw the main characters into impossible situations they will have to solve. I sincerely hope that you will like it.

I'm sure there will be some typo and maybe you will find some expressions funny, sorry about those.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter 2**

Hinata arrived to the Hokage's tower at 6:54 a.m. This was her third week as a bodyguard, and it was the sixth day since her workload increased drastically. The reason? She wasn't simply a bodyguard, she had become the Hokage's 'temporary' secretary too.

Kakashi kind of inherited Shizune when he was promoted. Shizune was well-versed in leading an office and dieling with lazy Hokages, so she worked with efficiency. If he could Kakashi would have made sure that Shizune remained in her position for a long time, but she was in her seventh month with her first child and so she thought otherwise. The Hokage didn't want to go through the same time- body- and nerve-wracking process he had to when he searched his newest bodyguard, so he simply appointed Hinata. Since he was sure the secretary-hunting would have produced the same result, he didn't feel bad about skipping it.

So Hinata had to come to the office one hour earlier than before, and she could leave later in the evening. She wasn't dissatisfied with the new arrangement: when she was only a bodyguard she felt a little bad because she practically didn't have to do anything beside standing in a corner and being alert. With well-trained senses and instincts this wasn't very hard.

No, you could say it was boring as hell. So Hinata didn't really mind. She did something productive in the long work-hours, and she was still close to the Hokage in case something happened.

"Good morning Hinata-san!"

"Good morning Genma-san! I see you have the morning-shift."

"Yes. Iwashi (1) will switch with me later. He got the afternoons this week."

"Is Kakashi-sama here?" She didn't know why she asked every morning. The Hokage never came before ten.

"He is."

"Eh?" She wasn't expecting that.

"I know. I felt the same when I saw him coming in looking like someone who hasn't slept well. I think he murmured something about a book and having left it here. If not that I would have thought he was a clumsy imposter."

"I … see." Hinata felt better not to make a comment. She looked down on her watch. _6:58._

"I should go inside. Is he alone or does he have someone …"

*Thud*

Hinata reacted in an istant. She hadn't even needed a split second and she was standing in the middle of the office Byakugan activated. But when she saw the source of the noise, she could do nothing but recoil.

A woman was clinging to the Hokage's neck, lying across the table. Her feet's upper part still on said piece of furniture, the lower half dangling in the air in a not so elegant way. One of her shoes had been dropped on the floor while the other somehow remained on. Papers were skattered around them, and the Hokages beloved book lay on the floor like a person who crumbled down after a very hard punch.

If this wasn't comical enough, the terror Hinata never saw before in the eye of the Hokage definitely was. Said eye perked up when it noticed Hinata and practically screamed _"Help me!" _at her.

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and relaxed her stance. The small woman hanging from Kakashi's neck was the civilian diplomat from the court of the Fire Daimyo. It had been known she was coming in the morning. She was a very average woman: brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing the simple and inconspicuous clothes diplomats used to. Her age was unidentifiable thanks to the thick make-up. _Oh … no wonder Genma-san did nothing._ Thought the surprised Hyuuga-girl when his coworker's disinterest became apparent.

Genma's lack of action had not escaped Kakashi's notice either. _Later I will give him a very nasty mission_. The despairing Hokage sincerely hoped that Hinata wouldn't become embarrased and leave him to his own devices, blushing and apologizing profusely. His apprehension wasn't baseless, but luckily Hinata noticed that the woman's attention was anything but wanted.

So now Hinata had to solve the herculean task to unbind the 'oh-so-dangerous' diplomat from the Hokage? _Just what did this person find so irresistible on Kakashi-sama? _Hinata knew that Kakashi was considered attractive, but the diplomat must have seen him only on the other side of the table, sitting in his Hokage-robes. The white and rusty-red baggy clothes hid the man's bone-structure and lean muscles completely, the Hokage-hat covered his hair, and thanks to the mask and the hitai-ate one could only see the right eye of Kakashi. Said eye had been most likely glued to the beloved book while the Hokage recieved the woman. Or, if Kakashi actually took the trouble to look in her face, it most likely had showed nothing but utter boredom.

Let's face it, that wasn't the look that makes a woman week in the knees.

Oh wait! His right ear was visible too. Which means the diplomat's strong liking could be thanks to her unique ear-fetish. Hinata very much doubted it though. That leaves the assumption the position 'Hokage' was what had pulled the woman like a magnet.

Okay, she kind of knew the reason what led to this amusing (Kakashi would have argued with this sentiment) scene, but what now? She couldn't rip the woman off, using violence against a civilian was strictly forbidden, and the fact that she was a diplomat only made it more difficult. Saving the Hokage at the price of an internal conflict probably wouldn't earn much gratitude. She had to get the woman to let Kakashi go of her own choice. But what would be more attractive than a man in a high position?

_Uh … an (observably) good-looking man in a high position maybe?_

That's good and all, but where to find someone like that? The only males nearby were Genma, Kotetsu and Izumo. Genma held the most prestige, and he wasn't bad either she supposed. Compared to someone who was hidden behind cotton and linen he was definitely more appealing … and his ears were visible too.

Deciding that she won't come up with anything better and she should hurry she called for him, a little unsure how to proceed futher. If the woman won't take interest in Genma will she have to lie about him? _That would be a problem. I'm really not good at it._

Genma came in and greeted those present. Why did Hinata need him? It's not like he had a bag of salt on him (2). His hands were in his pockets, and the only thing that broke his leisureliness was the amusement shining in his eyes.

_Bastard_. Kakashi wasn't sure why Hinata called for him, but had a very good idea, especially when the small woman released him, slid back and stood. She caught sight of the handsome man and tried hard to take a less awkward pose. It was clear that she was now debating which male deserved her undying adoration more.

While Kakashi was truly thankful for his freedom, he was still very displeased with his male bodyguard.

"Reiko-san." Kakashi addressed the diplomat in a sugary tone. His evil smirk that would make a devil shudder was hidden by his mask. Unlike Hinata, he didn't have problem with telling lies.

"Reika"

"Gome gome. So, Reika-san. Let me introduce you to Shiranui Genma-sama. Genma-sama, this is Sakamoto Reika-san, diplomat from the Fire Daimyo's court."

Genma paled in an instant.

"Did you know Reika-san? Genma-sama is the sole heir of the Shiranui-clan."

_No, no I'm not! There's no such thing as Shiranui-clan!_

"Kakashi, please …" Genma tried to appease the Hokage, but it was in vain. Who knew Kakashi was that vindictive?

"Come on Genma-sama, don't be shy! Someone who was ranked in The Kunoichi as one of the _'single shinobi I want to date the most'_ doesn't have a reason to be so humble. Hinata, what was Genma-sama's rank again?"

"Um …" Hinata didn't use to read the magazine named The Kunoichi. Before she could decide if she should tell the true or come up with a believable place, Kakashi went on.

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten! Genma-sama was on the top while I was placed somewhere in the bottom of the list." This was actually true. Genma was really right on the top, since the numeration went from ten to one and he was the tenth. Kakashi reached a little more flattering place thus landed on the lower half of the page. Where did the Hokage come across such information is a mystery.

"Ano … shouldn't he call you Hokage-sama?" Asked Reika-san, who seemed more and more interested in the brown-haired male.

"No no Reika-san, Genma-sama has a high enough status to be informal with me. Actually, I'm the one who seems to be unable to leave the honorific because I'm so used to it."

_I shouldn't have said anything_. Genma knew now with only two careless words he successfully assisted to his doom.

At this point Reika-san decided which male was worthy of her. With a speed that could put even a trained shinobi to shame she latched herself on to Genma's left arm.

"Genma-samaaa, why don't you show me around in Konoha? That would be a great opportunity to get to know each other better, don't you think?" Purred the woman batting busily her unnaturally long eyelashes.

"Yes, Genma-sama. You shouldn't refuse a Lady." Oh how the Hokage enjoyed this. Kakashi's honeyed words irked Genma to no end, but he knew this was more of a threat than a friendly suggestion and there's nothing to do but obey.

The enthusiastic diplomat left with the not so enthusiastic 'clan-heir'. Hinata sighed and looked at her watch. It showed 7:02. _Only four minutes?! _Suddenly she felt so tired. _Maybe I shouldn't have assumed this position. I do two persons' job for one's wage anyway. _She started to pick up and arrange the scattered papers. Kakashi helped her, but of course, the first thing he saved was his precious book.

"That was mean." Said the Hokage abruptly, his tone somewhere between joking and serious.

Hinata didn't know what Kakashi meant, so she could neither agree nor disagree. If he referred how he achieved that Reika-san was now hunting poor Genma with her love then Hinata could have agreed wholeheartedly. Obviously, she found that unlikely.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sama?"

"Why haven't you done anything?"

_Of course that was what he meant._

"Um … Reika-san seemed the type of woman who wouldn't take it kindly if another woman approched her while she was with her victi … the man she fancies."

"You just wanted to say 'victim'." That was more of a statement out of amusement than a question.

"She probably wouldn't have yielded to my reasoning and I couldn't use force … So I figured it would be best if another man" _Preferably with looks and influence_ "deals with her."

_And she just ignored me_. Kakashi's mood became sour thanks to the fact that neither of his bodyguards was very zealous to help him, but he had to admit that Hinata only tried to find the best method. If she would have reacted without thinking that could have led to serious consequences. _It's good that I hadn't punished her too, it would have been unfair. But it's a shame, I could have come up with something *_khm_* … maybe next time_. They were gathering the papers for some silent minutes when Hinata spoke up.

"Now that I think about it, I could have told Reika-san that Kakashi-sama has a catching disease. Like a skin-disease, since she couldn't verify that." _And then maybe Genma-san would have got a … less severe punishment._

"No no Hinata! You did well." _That would have made me look worse than I already did. And I might have passed up the best punishment possible for Genma_.

"That's good then." Hinata smiled, feeling reassured.

"But I wonder. Just why did Reika-san come to Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"Her visit is a simple way to maintain the diplomatic relationship between Konoha and the Fire Daimyo. One or two times per year the Daimyo sends a diplomat from his court to every place he does or wants to have a good relationship with. Since there's peace, for the diplomat this visit is more like a school-trip." _And an opportunity to find a husband I suppose._

"Fortunately that means Reika-san won't come back here for a long time." Now Kakashi was the one who smiled reassured. They continued to clean up and then went on their work.

_At 13:57 in the Hokage's office_

*knock knock*

"Yes, what is it?" The Hokage asked from behind Jiraya's masterpiece.

"Yo! I came to switch with Genma, but I can't find him. Have you sent him on a mission, Hokage-sama?" It was Iwashi peeking in.

"Hello Iwashi! No, Genma … how should I say … had a business that couldn't be delayed. I'm not sure if he will come back today."

"I see. Then I will be outside."

"Thanks!"

The moment Iwashi left the door was flung open suddenly by a scowling Uchiha Sasuke. Without saying anything he marched to Hinata and handed her a bouquet. Hinata thanked him smiling gently. The Uchiha nodded his head, turned around and left without a word. This was the fourth bunch of flowers Sasuke brought, but the man's reasons were anything but romantic. No, this was a mission. Kakashi said this is for the Uchiha's interest: it will help him in socialization since he will look more approachable, and this way he could practise how to build association too. At the same time the flowers Sasuke got every fourth day will help to make the office look friendlier. Of course this was nothing more than good-sounding fudge. The real motive was much more simple and much less noble. The Hokage liked to torment Sasuke with D-rank missions that the ex-Avenger 'coincidentally' found the most annoying possible. Kakashi was really good at meting out tailor-made justice.

Hinata looked down at the flowers in her hands and had to admit she had never seen an uglier bouquet in her whole life. But that was still better than the third bouquet, which was a very nice-looking one, it's just it was so stenchy that they had to throw out and incinerate it. So for those four days they kept the second bunch of flowers which were dry weeds even when they got them 'freshly'. They weren't very aesthetic, but at least they still looked the same on the eigth day as they did on the first (without any water). The first bouquet was beautiful and had a wonderful scent but Hinata knew after a glance whom Sasuke brought it from. It was composed of flowers that people traditionally got for their deceased loved ones when they visited their grave. Even people who did not speak the language of flowers could have understood the meaning.

"I think I should talk to Ino-san." _She probably felt bad when Sasuke-san went to their shop. _True is, Ino felt really angry when Sasuke went to her to buy flowers. She found it especially maddening that despite of her attempts that 'tramp just couldn't back off'.

"Hmm? Why do you say that, Hinata?"

"I think she still likes Sasuke-san. If she knew it's Sasuke-san's mission to buy the flowers for us, and not his … um … attempt to show a girl his affection… maybe we could get a normal bouquet."

"You are right. But aren't you wondering what kind of flowers we will get next time?" Kakashi asked playfully.

"Well … there are the kinds which cause hives … then there are flowers that attract asian giant hornets … " Hinata decided she definitely have to talk to Ino.

_Hyuuga household, late in the evening_

Hinata sat down on her bed. Today was such a heavy day. She was so tired that she skipped her evening training. _I will wake up one hour earlier and train more than I usually do in the morning_. Now alone in her room the happenings of the day could finally sink in. She met Ino after work. _She laughed so hard after I told her everything._ But Hinata saw how relieved she had become. And Ino promised the next time she will make a gorgeous bouquet. Then Hinata remembered what happened early in the morning. _Poor Genma-san. He wasn't innocent, but that was mean_. Despite feeling sorry for her coworker who really hadn't come back, she still laughed a little. She would have never thought that Kakashi was such a cunning man. It will do good not to displease him. Then the image the Hokage made with Reika-san hanging from his neck came back to her, and she was unable to hold back. She burst into laughter, and when she recalled the utter terror and despair in Kakashi's right eye, she almost fell to the ground. It even brought tears to her eyes. She admitted that Kakashi-sama can be devilishly cunning, but the living legend Copy-nin afraid of a small civilian woman?

"Hahahaha … Actually … he was … kind of cute … hahaha!" Hinata will never forget that sight. _Maybe it was worth-wile to accept this assignement_.

* * *

**Explanations**

(1) Tatami Iwashi, he was the third bodyguard of Tsunade. I'm quite embarrased since I didn't know. So there are 3 bodyguards: Hinata, Genma and Iwashi. You can find a little more info on Narutopedia: wiki/Hokage_Guard_Platoon

(2) This joke was maybe harder to catch, so I explain. Genma actually calls the diplomat a leech. If a leech sticks to you, you can choose from two methods to make it let you go. The humane one is if you scatter it with salt, since this won't kill the leech but it will still detach itself. The drastic one is using fire, but the leech most likely won't survive that. So you can understand why this second method wasn't an option in the diplomat's case, even in theory or as a joke.

* * *

Dear **Silent Knight**! Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad that you liked my plot and idea, and I'm especially grateful for your help. I had the urge to use bold characters (like **sole heir**, -**sama **and **single **^_^) but you are right, it's not really necessary, and I tried to take your other advices as well. I hope you liked the second chapter. If you think it lacked romance you are right, but I promise it will come. I hope you will remain and read this story in the future too.

And of course I'd like to thank the following persons:

**catscats1223**

**golin**

**Yungsun**

Thank you for your support!

So that was it. Did you like it? Were the characters OOC? This was supposed to be two chapters originally, but I thought that way both would be too short.

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter 3**

It was 9:14 a.m. but it was already close to 34 Celsius (93.2 Fahrenheit). There were no clouds and the sun radiated light and heat mercilessly. This was a beautiful Sunday at the end of August when no human were on the streets. Even the most evil bad guys found the heat too much to come up with a plan of world domination thanks to their melted brains. The only sound that broke the peace of this swelter was the choir of the cicadas.

"Ugh!"

Kakashi looked up the fuming Hinata. They were the only occupants of the Hokage's office. If Iwashi weren't standing outside the door, they would have been the only two in the whole tower. Both Hinata and Kakashi were sitting in their own chair in the furthest corners from the windows and the sunlight. Being a Hokage or the Hokage's assistant was one of two extremes: you either coudn't see the end of the work or you had simply nothing to do. Today was the latter, so the two persons in the mini-Hell called office were reading to kill time.

Well, the Hokage was reading and enjoying the show the poor girl was unintentionally performing. At first Hinata was only sighing and squirming in her chair making obvious just how boring her novel was (1). Then came her moaning and running her hand through her hair in frustration. After two hours and half the book she arrived to the present phase of growling and glaring in anger. Kakashi found the faces and gestures of his lovely 2in1 assistant and bodyguard very interesting and very-very entertaining. It made the heat much more tolerable.

_She is looking at that book as if it was an outrage against humanity_.

In reality Hinata's opinion of the novel wasn't far from Kakashi's assumption. _This is not a book … this is a tool of torture! _Hinata felt nothing but misery in these two hours. The protagonists had nothing appealing in them, their only distinct feature was that they acted frustatingly stupid. (And this opinion came from someone who never once thought Naruto was an idiot.) Despite their shallow personalities and airheadedness the main characters not only (mysteriusly) fell in love, but they were absolutely sure that fate made them for each other. _Why?! When?! How?! Ugh, I understand the author wanted to write a romantic story, but at least she could have given the readers a reason_. After that the lovers conveniently ignored every other character or situtation – all of them trying their hardest to separate them - that said fate threw at them showing just how much she disagreed.

Hinata was gripping the book reminding herself about the twentieth time that the novel was borrowed and not hers so it woudn't do any good to throw it on the floor and trample on it. Damaging the book would mean she will have to buy a new one. There were three reasons why this would be unacceptable. One: a book is made from paper, meaning she would assist in cutting down a tree. Two: it would mean more money for the author and the publisher company. Three: her purchase would make this novel a bigger success, which could egg the author to write another nightmare like this, printed on paper, meaning the death of more trees.

No, she definitely won't buy a new one.

"If it's that bad, why are you reading it?"

"Eh?" Hinata focused her anger at the novel so intensely that the Hokage's question surprised her. She needed some seconds to realise what he just asked. "Oh … *sigh* while I was walking toward here I met with Sakura-san and Ino-san (2). They gave me this book." _More like forced it on me_. "They were really excited about it. *sigh* According to them, this is the newest best-seller everyone is talking about." Hinata murmured the last sentence clearly unimpressed.

"Hmm … and what do you think?"

"I think … I might recommend it to Ibiki-san."

"Ibiki? Now why would you do that?"

"Because you just have to rope someone to a chair, sit next to him and read this out. After some chapters they will definitely confess."

"Is it really that bad?" Now Kakashi kind of wanted to read the novel. _If it could be truly handy in interrogations that would be quite amusing_. He could even take part in some as an interrogator.

Hinata sighed again and directed her gaze back to the printed letters.

"You still continue?"

"If I don't read through it till the end, I won't know what to say to Sakura-san and Ino-san when I give it back."

"You just have to lie something."

_That's the exact problem._

"No, it would be impolite not to read it, especially since they were so enthusiastic." But even if she said that the book just wasn't any more appealing. _I am to start the second half already, and it's not like I have to finish it today. I could simply read something else in the remaining time._ Hinata peeked from under her eyelashes and looked at the book Kakashi was currently enjoying. Enjoying! For a fleeting moment she felt envious and tempted to offer an exchange. She didn't have to be afraid of someone coming in and catching her reading Jiraiya's infamous work, since the cover of the Hokage's novel was saying Tao Te Ching from Lao-tze.

You could say Kakashi couldn't have been accused of sexism or any other kind of discrimination, because he ignored everyone equally when one of his beloved books was within reading distance. But sadly he couldn't have been accused of politeness either. This hadn't been a problem when he was still a jounin, but after he had become Hokage, lots of clients and diplomats complained. Shizune could somehow appease the angry guests when they saw her vehemently scolding Kakashi, but to stand up in that agressive manner against her boss was just impossible for Hinata. So the general dissatisfaction had given life to some scandals that had reached the former Hokage, Senju Tsunade. She, in her fury, had set Kakashi's precious books on fire. The current Hokage had been devastated and sulked whispering _"hypocriticism" _to himself. The big-hearted Hinata too had thought reading Jiraiya's novel hadn't been really worse than being drunk, so she had come up with a compromise. Kakashi would be allowed to read his favourite reading-material, if he used another cover and he came to the office 7:00 a.m. sharp. Hinata was kind, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to recognise and grab an opportunity.

Thanks to that, now anthems and odes were spread up and down the Land of Fire, all of them glorifying the Hokage of Konoha, who was polishing his mind and soul reading Confucius, Aristotle etc., even when he had a guest. But now the great Hokage had the ability to listen to two things at the same time, even when this should be impossible for a male.

So Hinata had nothing to fear, the worst could happen was that a new one will be added to the tales, one about the Hokage's assistant who polished her mind and soul with studying the teachings of Lao-tze. And never mind the questonable content of the book Kakashi was truly reading, she could simply skip the parts that would be too embarassing to read in her boss's company (3). And anyway, the ones who warned her about the contents and the quality of the Icha Icha-series were Sakura and Ino. However from this day forth Hinata will never again believe anything they said about novels. Even if they were right, it was still beyond possibility to fall short of the book she was currently holding.

"Well, If you would like to do something else, I have a mission somewhere …" He was fumbling with some scrolls. "… Ah! Here it is. The request came in three days ago. It's an urgent task."

_Then why do you give it out only now?_ Hinata sometimes just coudn't understand Kakashi. But on the other hand she was a little grateful for the opportunity to leave that torment called best-seller behind. She reached out for the scroll and opened it. _I have to catch and retrieve a cat? _With the help of her Byakugan this should be a quick and easy work. The description of the lost or runaway animal was very detailed, the person who made the request even drew a cat on the paper. _The client must really love the cat…_ _But a photo would have been better probably._ The drawn cat had asimmetric ears, since the left one was a little lower that it should have been and it was smaller than the right one. The tail was bent strangely and his right eye had a scar, almost like the Hokage's left one. It looked more like a pirate-cat from a manga. _It's okay, even if the drawing-skills of the cat's master aren't really good, the description will be enough. Eh? _Hinata was looking at the mission's ranking now.

"Ano … Kakashi-sama, I think there's a mistake."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"It says it's B-ranked. Wasn't it supposed to be a D?"

"No no, there's no mistake. It's B-ranked because the person who requested it is supposed to be an important person, a rich merchant who has ties with nobles apparently. He payed quite the sum to us, he even gave an extra so it would be labeled as urgent."

_Really, why do you give it out only now?!_

"Maa, try to look at it as a gift to make your statistic better. And the fee is high too. There's nothing wrong with thinking like that." Kakashi's tone was warm and reassuring, implying that he was smiling kindly.

"If you say so …" Hinata was a little unsure, but she couldn't find anything in the Hokage's logic. So she rolled up the scroll after she studied the description a second time.

"Then I'm going."

"Okay. Good luck!"

_The Hokage's office, 20:11_

Hinata opened the office's door which squeked loudly under the slow motion. She looked as if she had climbed up and down one or two mountains, had crossed a river, then had taken a leisure walk in the desert before she hiked in the mountains again. In one word she was a mess. The lower half of her formerly perfect hair was slightly damp and muddy, while branches and leaves were sticking out from the more-or-less dry upper half. Her clothes were haggard, wet, dirty and full of thorns and spear-thistles. Her small hands were full of scrathes and the pale porcelan skin of her face was covered with smeared mud. Her brathing was slowly losing the labored rithm but it still wasn't calm totally. Kakashi thought she was utterly adorable.

Hinata was tired. She successfully fulfilled the mission, but she just couldn't feel any satisfaction from it. Actually, she felt cheated. _The ranking was really a mistake. It should have been A! The number of the situations when my life was threatened today certainly warrants it._ So she found her statistic not improved but quite the opposite: she felt it didn't mirror her real efforts. How unfair.

"Ah Hinata! Have you caught the lost cat?"

_Cat? Cat?! This is not a cat, this is a devil disguised as a cat! And I sincerely doubt that he was lost!_ But she didn't say it out loud, only a weak 'yes'.

_The same day, 9:43 a.m._

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan while she was wiping the sweat from her forehead. It was incredibly hot, but at least the air was dry, not humid. She couldn't find Onjou-kun (4) (that was the cat's name, who was apparently male) in the center of the town. Right now Hinata was in the western outskirts. She took out her water-bottle and drank a little from the still cool liquid. At that exact moment a big cat crossed the street before her in a leisure pace.

To Hinata's surprise, its left ear was slightly lower than it would be considered normal and also it was smaller than the right one. There was a scar on his face, and his tale looked like it had broken before and had healed the wrong way after.

_The drawing was accurate?! _Now that she saw the cat 'in person', she thought that its master was actually quite skilled.

"Onjou-kun, come here." She called him softly, afraid she would scare him otherwise. But before she could blink two, the cat was nowhere. The disappearance happened so abruptly that Hinata wasn't sure she hadn't just hallucinated the whole thing. Maybe the heat made her mind trick her? She shook her head and activated her Byakugan. To her joy she found the cat.

Onjou-kun was sitting on a gate seemingly contented. The gate was part of a long fence that railed off about ten horses. It would have made a cute picture if Onjou-kun would have looked like a normal cat and not a veteran soldier.

Hinata approached her target carefully. She wasn't imagining it, the small animal was really there, but the 37 Celsius (98.6 F) made her brain and body work sensibly slower.

She was about eight meters away from the fence when Onjou-kun spotted her. Now she was sure that she was seeing things, because she saw an ominous glint flare up in his eyes.

Onjou-kun stood up and to Hinata's horror, jumped on the latch. It seems the cat wasn't that small and light, because that was not only enough to open the fastener, but the gate angled almost 90 degrees. The horses, sensing freedom, escaped trought the opening in full speed. Hinata had to sidestep one or she would have been hit.

"No way!" Hinata whined. Maybe that glint wasn't her imagination after all.

* * *

It needed about one hour, but Hinata caught all the horses with the help of their owner. The big herbivores were quite friendly, only the last one was challengingly stubborn. Said mare clung to freedom until her owner bribed her with apples.

Now Hinata could go on with her original task. She used her eyes again and successfully spotted Onjou-kun inside a house. But this place was not ordinary. It was encircled with barbed wire fence, and behind that a four meters wide zone full with explosive traps that activated when someone stepped on them on the ground. After that stood another fence. If the board hanging on it wasn't lying then it was charged with electricity. The seemingly normal garden was also full of hidden traps. The place even had a water-fence (5)!

_Aah, this must be Sasuke-san's home. Just how did Onjou-kun get in? _This was a delicate situtation. Should she wait until the cat decided to leave the Uchiha's house, or should she go in? Even a blind man could see that Sasuke didn't like uninvited company (meaning: fangirls), but did this apply to cats too?

Hinata started to get frustrated. She was sweating, she was thirsty and a little hungry. The heat didn't help with making good decisions either, because she chose to go after Onjou-kun. It was fortunate that she was a Hyuuga, because she could have died fourteen times till she reached the window without her Kekkei Genkai. And the inside of the house wasn't totally safe either. It was a real surprise that Sasuke left the window open.

* * *

"He … haah … haah … He escaped." Hinata was breathing hard. After she got in through the window she gave up on the gentle approach and tried to catch the cat with velocity. But Onjou-kun had a sixth sense and a supercat-speed. Hinata couldn't sneak on him, and since she let pass on that opportunity the whole play of tag became futile. She had chased the cat more than an hour but he had fled.

She was standing in the middle of the living room trying to normalise her respiration. She looked around and all the blood left her face.

It looked as if a tornado had came with the intention to buy the house so it investigated every room and corner thoroughly.

* * *

"Dear Uchiha Sasuke,

I'd like to express my sincerest apology about the state of your home. I was chasing an escapee, who, I can assure you, wasn't an average offender. He somehow got through the defence of your home and got inside the house. Out of duty I followed him with the intention to catch him, so the current state of your house is partially my fault. I'm willing to pay for the expenses of the repairment and I'd like to offer my personal help."

Hinata read through the note and proceeded to sign it. She was secretly satisfied with the way she used the words. She hadn't wanted to lie, but the blunt truth probably wouldn't have saved her life. _Actually, I'm not sure that this note will either_. But the guilt didn't let her leave the place without an apology. So she sighed and wrote down her name with perfectly elegant letters.

_Later in the afternoon, Sasuke's place_

Hinata was fortunate, since Sasuke appreciated her bravery and 'heart of oak' nature. His belongings hadn't held any personal meaning to him, so they won't be really hard to replace. And he was downright grateful that neither the escapee nor Hinata activated any of the traps. It would have been a pain to reestablish any of them, not to mention that a hole in his house's defence would have been expoited by his stalkers immediately. He shivered at the thought.

So out of benevolence Sasuke decided to charge the Hyuuga only thrice the cost of the reparation.

_Back to 12:16 p.m._

Hinata left Sasuke's house through the same window she used as an entrance before, but she left the ground in the direction of the backside, since she saw Onjou-kun bolt that way.

She wasn't prepared for the uncoming assault.

As she took a step, fully leaving the Uchiha-property, a horde of angry girls attacked Hinata, screaming obscenities and claiming Uchiha Sasuke as their private property.

The poor cat-hunter became the hunted one. Now Hinata could understand Sasuke much-much better. When she saw his home's defense she thought Sasuke was overdoing it, but now she had to reevaulate.

_Fangirls are scary!_

* * *

It wasn't really hard to get rid of her pursuers, but it definitely did not lift Hinata's mood. She was sitting on a treebranch, from where she could see the girls heading toward Sasuke's house. _These girls are lurking there even in this heat. How … devoted_. Even Hinata thought this wasn't the best word to describe them, but she didn't want to think badly. She drank her water slowly. Sadly she lost track of Onjou-kun, but she was determined to catch him. It was her pride at stake.

After a little rest and being certain that she won't be attacked by harpies, Hinata set out and activated her Byakugan again. But this time she couldn't find her target despite her careful observation. It seemed the cat wasn't inside of Konoha.

_Don't tell me that he is outside, somewhere in the forest._ Hinata sighed for the hundredth time. Unfortunely there wasn't any other option. She might doubted once or twice, but her eyes had never once betrayed her. So if she couldn't see Onjou-kun in Konoha, that meant he was not there.

At that point it would have been easier to list what wasn't her problem than what was. She was very hot, tired, thirsty and hungry. _Why did I accept this? Oh yes … that book_. Now she almost started to miss that awful novel she was forced to read.

_No! I accepted this mission, and I will definitely put it through! _With newfound energy she started to think calmly. It's true that the forest around Konoha was much bigger than the ground-space of the village, but that actually restricted the potential area the cat was in. There was no way Onjou-kun crossed Konoha while Hinata was chased, so the forest in the east was refragable. _I go to the forest in the west and start to search from there_.

That was the best decision apparently, because she spotted the cat in no time. She deactivated her Blood Limit. She used it for many hours, and switching between the two states continuously wasn't much less energy-consuming than holding it active.

Now this wasn't that great of a decision apparently, because she almost hadn't noticed the object falling from the tree Onjou-kun just leaped from. Thanks to her good reflexes she could sidestep in the last second, but something still splattered on her clothes when it landed. If the sticky and yellow substance wasn't enought to tell what just fell, the loud and wild buzz sure was.

"Kyaaaa!" Hinata was so frightened the choice to use her defensive technique totally escaped her. She started to run, but the cloud of the frenzied wild bees was tenaciously following her. When she reached a lake she jumped in and stayed underwater till her loungs burned.

* * *

Hinata was dragging herself, still in the forest. Water was dripping from her clothes and hair, while dirt, leaves and small branches clung to her here and there. To her dismay, Onjou-kun was in the middle of a field of thornbushes.

She had enough. She made two clones and sent one of them ahead, so the cat was between them. When her clone hid between the bushes and set up a scroll specially made to trap and seal living things, Hinata jumped out and started to chase the cat.

Unlike every single case before, Onjou-kun decided not to run away from Hinata, but toward her.

But the young Hyuuga never again will underestimate an opponent, not even an animal.

Onjou-kun was able to dodge the real Hinata, but he fell right into the trap the second clone had sat up. Hinata hadn't made her for the purpose to help in driving the cat, she was left behind so that she could lay down a second scroll.

"Thank you." Hinata told her clones tiredly. They smiled and popped.

"I almost can't believe that I made it." She murmured and looked up. It was quite late_. Quick and easy work, really … _*sigh*. At that moment the distance between her and Hokage-tower seemed to be just beyond measure_._

_The Hokage's office, 20:12_

"So, where is the cat?"

Hinata took out the scroll and put it on the table. Her motion was slow and sluggish, as if the scroll would have been a heavy object. She didn't let it go, even if it was already resting on the furniture.

"I captured it and locked it in the scroll. I suggest not letting it out, unless his master is here and all the escape-routes are blocked."

The Hokage lifted his eyebrows showing his surprise. He wanted to ask just what happened, but looking at his beat-up bodyguard he thought otherwise.

"I understand. Otsukare (6)."

Hinata couldn't stop the tired smile that appeared on her face.

"Actually, you couldn't have come in a better time. I think it wasn't even 10 minutes ago that Takahashi-san was here."

That goaded Hinata's curiosity. Takahashi-san had the best bakery in Konoha, she too visited it frequently.

"He said he just perfected a new recipe and he thought he would bring a sample to the Hokage. What was it … cinnamon buns? It was very kind of him, but I don't like sweets, so I thought I could give it to you. It's so fresh it's still a little warm."

Hinata wanted to cry in happiness. Maybe fate appreciated her afterall!

She took one bun out and bit.

*Ba-dump* She swallowed the first small bite and looked up shyly. Her eyes were shining and even the mud couldn't hide the beautiful blush that adorned her cheeks. She just showed Kakashi one of her sweetest smile.

Hinata decided not to tell Kakashi that she knew this was the good old recipe.

Kakashi decided not to tell Hinata that seeing that smile his heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

Explanations

(1) Before you think you found out which best-seller was the base of this I tell you it wasn't an actual novel but a fanfiction. According to the number of reviews etc. it must have been popular, but I just couldn't like it. The male character was a real jerk, while the female did nothing but pitied herself. (Okay, she was somewhat justified since the author blessed her with unfortune after unfortune.) I was waiting for some character-development, but before it could happen I read this: the male protagonist was walking on the street when he realised thart he fell in love with the girl. I reacted the exact way Hinata did: Why?! When?! How?! I decided to stop reading it.

(2) I realised I made a mistake in the previous chapter, where Hinata forgot the suffix when she told Kakashi that she should talk to Ino**-san**. At first I couldn't decide if I should use 'san' or 'chan', but then I thought that in this fic the war never happened, so it's not wrong to assume the girls interacted less and had fewer joined missions, so even if they use 'chan' in canon, it would be okay if I make the always polite Hinata say _"Sakura-san and Ino-san_".

(3) Well, some of the fanfic-writers described the Icha Icha-books as hardcore porn, or nothing more than a collection of explicit sex-scenes. I don't know much about the contents of Icha Icha, but I think this is (actually a drastic) exaggeration. If you remember when Naruto and Jiraiya came back to Konoha after 3 years, Naruto tricked Kakashi making his teacher believe that he knew the ending, since he had read the book. It doesn't really matter if he did or not, my main reasoning is that neither Kakashi nor Jiraiya found it strange even for a second that a 15-16 years old boy read that book. So I think Icha Icha is more like a romantic and erotic novel that's secretly more popular among women. Of course that's only my opinion.

(4) Onjou means goodwill, benevolence. I decided to be ironic this time.

(5) I'm not sure if I used the right word here. When I said 'water-fence', I meant the water that encircles a fortress as a part of the defense-system.

(6) Otsukare means 'good job'.

* * *

I would like to thank all my reviewers!

Dear **alee26606**! I'm glad you like it! Maybe you are right, but when I made Hinata older than the others, I followed the other fanfic-authors and Narutopedia. The latter says Hinata is 16 years old when Naruto is 15-16. Well, even if I made a mistake, it stays now that way ^_^.

Dear **quiltedcat**! You are right, and I decided to do the same with the oncoming chapters. And thank you for your understanding!

Dear **catscats1223**! No, not 'cute', but 'kind of cute'. Or maybe in english you don't feel the slight difference I wanted to convey? Anyway, a small part of Hinata found him cute, the much bigger one thought he was hilarious. Why, you disagree?

Dear **Silent Knight**! But of course, all your advices helped me to improve! I would be seriously stupid if I wouldn't took them ^_^. I'm really grateful to you, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

Dear **Iliana**! No no, Reika-san wasn't a fangirl, she was a leech! (This leech-joke was surprisingly popular.) Joking aside, if you think about the reason why she had jumped on poor Kakashi, saying she was hunting a rich and/or high-ranking husband is better. It was Kakashi's unfortune that he was the Hokage at that moment ^_^.

Dear **golin**! I'm glad you liked it! I might can't say I updated fast, but I coudn't really help it, english is not my native, and I had to come up with the detailes of the chapter. They say humor is the most difficult genre … I think for me angst or mystery would be worse, but saying humor is difficult is definitely not a lie.

Dear **TheChibiRiceBall**! Thank you, I'm really glad you liked it that much! I was touched by your kind words! I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the third chapter just the same! ^_^

Dear **Heliata**! Thank you, I like the playful Kakashi too, so I'm going to describe him this way int he future too, okay? And I have to say you really have good timing!

And of course I'd like to thank the following persons:

Enthrll

MsChifSantos

evil-x-love

DaGreyHero

Hinatalicious

strawberry Lover 999

Thank you!

* * *

And I have a surprise for the readers who are still with me at this point. It's about the cover this story has. It was actually drawn by me. But while I'm good with pencil and paper, I don't have the necessary tools, skills and patience to draw with a computer-program. The main problem that I can't clean up the almost invisible dots the scanner makes :P.

If you'd like, would you make a better cover for me? I uploaded the pic you could work with, you find it here:

kepfeltoltes . hu/view/140810/Kakahinaempty_ www . kepfeltoltes . hu_ . jpg (without the spaces of course)

This is the current cover, if you would like a reference for the coloring:

kepfeltoltes . hu/view/140810/kakahina005.3_ www . kepfeltoltes . hu_ . jpg

AAAAND a gift for everyone: the same pic but without the Hokage-hat!

kepfeltoltes . hu/view/140810/Kakahinauncovered_ www . kepfeltoltes . hu_ . jpg

I don't know how much time this kind of work needs, but I think it's fine if I make the deadline **September 30. 2014**. Please send me your work here:

leavesinthewind14 yahoo . com

I won't send your work to a third person or upload it anywhere without your consent. The person who sends me the best work gets a drawing from me as a prize (in the theme he/she names) and her art will be the cover of this story ^_^.

Of course, if no one takes this challenge nothing happens. I will still write the story and the current cover remains.

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I have to tell you that there's some reference to 'NarutoSD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden' episode 35 in this chapter. If you haven't seen it or it was some time ago, maybe you should watch it before you read this. It's enough if you see only the first half of the episode, which is only 10 minutes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Leaves in the Wind**

**Chapter 4**

It was a hectic morning. The paperwork Hinata and Kakashi had was tremendous, anyone who got a glimpse of the mountain made of files and scrolls would have thanked god for the easy life he/she graced them with. The thoughts of the Hokage and his lovely 2in1 assistant and bodyguard contained much less gratefulness to the deities.

"That pile seemes to be growing despite our work. Just how come?" Sighed Kakashi mostly to himself. He felt like a child sitting on his most hated lesson in school, who really wanted to go home, but at the same time tried to listen out of decency.

"Hokage-sama …" Hinata said with unsuccessfully concealed frustration.

_Oh, she is angry with me. That's the only time she calls me Hokage-sama_. Instead of feeling bad for making Hinata (almost) run out of patience, Kakashi was smiling and enjoying the young Hyuuga's irritation. He didn't found his female bodyguard threatening at all. No, he found her rather cute. Like all of her other sides he knew.

"If you hadn't told me only this morning that we are organising the sport tournament in a week, then we wouldn't have to do all this work till midday." This kind of display of her frustration was rare from Hinata, but she couldn't (and didn't exactly want to) help it, she really was in a bad mood. The Hokage told her about two hours ago that they will continue the tradition the former Hokage started, and he dared to say it as if he would have just complimented the weather. After hearing that, Hinata needed a moment to come out of her bewilderment, but then she started the work with zeal fueled by her anger.

They already had a lot of paperwork without this too. A high-ranked diplomat requested a dozen of shinobies to secure his wedding that was in two days. On the other hand a bigger civilian village had asked Konoha's help because of a flood three weeks ago. They had needed shinobis for the construction and to ensure public safety. So the Leaf apparently lacked man-power too. And they still had to deal with the mission-requests that came from the farmers who were preparing for the upcoming harvest.

When Hinata asked if Kakashi was sure they had to do this tournament in a week, he crushed all her hopes. The men currently on mission would be back in a few days, and there were still a couple of weeks till harvest. Hinata was fain to do it, but she had to admit the Hokage was right. And that infuriating man already announced the date of the event, so her question apparently wasn't even relevant anymore.

The problem with this was that the people whom they had to request for the preparations wouldn't accept the work if they were informed too late, since the tournament was quite a big deal. As a norm they asked for a week at least, or, if they had less time, higher fee. The latter was impossible thanks to the humble budget the event had. So Hinata and Kakashi worked like mad-men and bustled as if they had drunk five coffees, just they could send out all the requests in time.

After another hour they successfully reached the point where only one scroll remained waiting to be delivered to the Yamanaka-shop. It was a miracle they were able to do it before lunch-time.

"Kakashi-sama, this is the last you have to sign now, the others aren't nearly that urgent." Hinata's tone was much gentler now that they were almost finished with the part of the work that couldn't have been delayed.

"Thank you, Hinata." He signed it and sealed it with the Hokage's stamp. "Now it can be sent."

That was a little problematic. All the people who had time to do the delivering were still out, namely Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu. They did this in the last three hours: at the moment when they arrived to the Hokage's office a scroll was pressed into their hands so they could set off again. Right now the only one who could have gone was Hinata. She looked at the pile that still sported an intimidating size, and sighed. She might have been angry with Kakashi but she simply didn't have the heart to leave him behind with that much work. And she couldn't ignore the danger that he will read 'Socrates' instead of working since no one will be watching. The distance between the flower-shop and the tower wasn't too much, but who knows when Hinata would be able to detach herself from Ino.

She activated her Byakugan to check on the three men currently absent.

"Are anyone of them coming?"

"No." _And they don't seem to be hurried to be back either_. She sighed again. It wasn't really a surprise. Who would want to continue this game of yo-yo between the potential assignees and the Hokage? The latter didn't even wait for them saying _"Yo, I'm back!" _before he sent them out again.

"Why don't you summon one of your familiars? Then we could still go on with that mountain…" He pointed his finger at the ominous pile. "… and the request will still arrive in time." Kakashi knew what made Hinata hesitant, so he thought he will be kind and offer her this possibility. He didn't feel bad for the evil he committed this morning, but he knew without her in the office he couldn't resist the urge to read Icha Icha. Only, the amount of work (even if it wasn't any urgent between them … at least now) made him realise it would be the best if he would be diligent for once. This way later he could enjoy his favourite books without anyone or anything disturbing him.

_Just how could I have forgotten?!_ Hinata wanted to bury her face in her palms. She fought down the force and (slightly blushing) bit her thumb, then made the necessary handsigns. She used a smaller amount of chakra, since she hadn't needed a big hedgehog for the work.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Hinata waited for the smoke to dissipate in the air. When it did, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Before her, in the middle of the office sat a dog. It was bigger than Pakkun, but it was still small, mostly because it was still a pup. Its fur was lightbrown and short without any pattern. It wore a shirt with polka-dots. Maybe that was the compensation for the absence of its own spots? All in all it was really cute, its only fault it was not a hedgehog.

Kakashi looked at the animal and smiled. _Oh, so she summones dogs too? How nice ... But that's strange, I thought Hyuugas have a contract with hedgehogs … or were they rabbits?_ He was about to compliment Hinata, but when he saw her he started to worry.

"Hinata?"

At that point Hinata was very close to a panic attack, and this was already the second before midday. (The first was when Kakashi indolently informed her about the date of the tournament). Her thoughts flashed in her mind with incredible speed, but this wasn't really efficient since they only made her more confused. _This is not a hedgehog … this is a dog, right? Oh my god, I summoned a dog, when I had a contract with hedgehogs? How?! Did I do something wrong? … Now that I think about it, I sprained my left pinky this morning during my training, was it that? Have I made a mistake with one of the handsigns? … But then I had the urge to sneeze that I was able to hold back when I called out … maybe my pronounciation was off!?_ Before poor Hinata could find the other mistakes she had never made the Hokage's worried voice reached her.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata seriously didn't know how reply, since she was within an intch of reaching the bliss of not knowing what's going on in this cruel world in the form of a mental break-down.

"It's an honor, Hinata-sama! My name is Meimu (1), but you can call me Meimu-kun. I heard a lot about you from Oka-san. Please take care of me!" The pup was oblivious to the state of his summoner.

"…? Oka … san?" Hinata was, if it's possible, more confused than ever. The only dog she knew was Akamaru, but the fact that he was male made it somewhat impossible for him to be a mother.

"Yes, Gorotsuki Ibara, she is my mother!"

Hinata still didn't understand, but at least this meant she hadn't messed up the summoning, right?

"Did someone just call me?" For the surprise of the office's occupants a voice that belonged to an eldrely woman reached their ears.

"Ibara-sama?! How?" Hinata was the first to react. The presence of the small and old hedgehog gave the bodyguard the hope her questions will be answered. It actually calmed her enough to realise how oddly-dressed the summoned hedgehog was again. She wore a lightgrey trench coat with pink flip-flops, and for some reason each of them had a neongreen tuft on top. All in all, it was a sight one will see probably once in a lifetime. And only if they were lucky. Or unlucky.

_Now I'm not sure I woke her up last time_. But Hinata could have said with confidence that hedgehog-fashion was simply strange.

"Good day, Hinata-sama! Oh, he must be the Hokage!" Said Ibara-sama when her eyes landed on the male human in the office.

"Yes, he is Hatake Kakashi-sama. Kakashi-sama, she is Gorotsuki Ibara-sama, one of the elders of the hedgehogs." Even in impossible situations Hinata's politeness was flawless.

_That I could have guessed_. Kakashi would have liked to know just what was going on, but it was clear to him that asking Hinata was futile. So instead of trying to press out some information from the summoned and their summoner, he decided to go with the flow. He assumed he won't have to wait long, since Hinata seemed to be not simply wanting but more like needing the answers. So he smiled, looking perfectly unfased and composed while he nodded his head as greeting.

"Ibara-sama, may I ask why are you here?" _Or should I ask how have I summoned a dog? _

"Ah yes yes. I came because that's the first time you called Meimu-kun. There's something important I have to tell you with regard to this matter." The little granny hedgehog's tone and face was so serious that the two humans tensed and listened intently.

"Hinata-sama, come a little closer. You too, Hokage-sama! Come, come!" Ibara-sama whispered, as if what she wanted to say was such a secret others should never get a hold of it. The young Hyuuga promptly took a step and sat on her heels. The next second Kakashi joined her and crouched next to her.

"Son, you turn away from us! Now cover your ears! And make sure you won't hear us!" The little old hedgehog waited some seconds when she called out to the puppy again. She was satisfied by the lack of reaction on the dog's part and turned back to the humans.

"Hmm?" The first thing Ibara-sama noticed was the light blush on her summoner's cheeks. She looked at the smiling-eyed male who was squatting close to Hinata, then back to the girl. Then back to the man. Comprehension lit up in Ibara-sama's eyes, and the hedgehog placed her right hand before her mouth to cover the mishievous smile that blossomed on it.

When Ibara-sama showed her back to the sitting individuals, Hinata's thoughts started to wander in interesting directions. The first thing she realised was that she had never been this close to her boss before. She felt his bodyheat and the smell of the fabric softener he used on his clothes. Before she could think more deeply about their current arrangement she caught herself. Now it was impossible for her not to blush, but tried to conceal her embarassement with forcing herself not to avoid eye-contact. Maybe she shouldn't have tried so hard, because when Ibara-sama turned back to them and the look on her face changed, Hinata knew she wasn't the only one who caught on her thoughts. Unfortunately, that just made her more embarrassed and her blush darker.

_Fufufu … so Hinata-sama is shy. Now I know how to tease her. But I have more pressing matters. _So at the same time Hinata was lucky, since the little hedgehog decided to be merciful.

Ibara-sama cought fakely, which successfully directed the two human's attention to her. She looked serious again, and leant slightly toward her audience.

"The true is … " She started on a low tone, then paused to take an unnecessarily big breath. " Meimu-kun is not my son by blood, he was adopted. … Oooh, that's two elite shinobi for you, you hide your surprise perfectly!"

_No, that's because we aren't surprised at all._ Thought said elites. The tension that the old hedgehog created dissipated in an instant.

"Actually, Meimu-kun was this small when we found him." Ibara-sama started to reminisce fondly, she even demonstrated Meimu-kun 's smallness by showing about 3 centimeters (1.2 inches) between her thumb and forefinger.

_That's impossible_. But the two shinobi didn't found it important to make a remark loudly. The exaggeration was obviously out of parental fondness.

"We decided to adopt him and raise him as our son."

"That's really commendable, but I have a feeling that's not the main reason you are here." It wasn't like Kakashi minded to listen to the tale of Meimu-kun, but they had less and less time to deliver the scroll without being overdue. And as he glanced at his lovely assistant he had to ascertain that Hinata was totally hooked in by the little old lady. Despite her former zeal the girl completely forgot just why she summoned the pup in the first place.

"You are right partially, Hokage-sama. The thing I wanted to tell Hinata-sama is that Meimu-kun thinks that he is a hedgehog. We were unable to tell him the true, you know? He is such a good boy, and he is very sensitive. … So, I'd like to ask you not to tell him either. Please do as if he was a hedgehog!"

"I don't see why we couldn't fulfill your request." Voiced Kakashi the agreement. Hinata nodded emphatically and looked at her boss. She was truly awed by him. The Hokage was able to remain composed and deal with any kind of situations (as long as it didn't have a clingy diplomat in it).

"Thank you Hokage-sama, Hinata-sama!" With that Ibara-sama disappeared leaving only a puff of smoke behind.

The two shinobi stood up and Kakashi looked at Hinata expectantly. The young Hyuuga didn't understand what was required from her, so the Hokage cleared that up.

"The scroll that needs to be delivered, Hinata."

"Oh!" She went to the little dog instantly. She didn't want to scare him, that's why she went around so she would stand before him. But when she did, she didn't know how to proceed.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Kakashi when he saw Hinata blinking in surprise.

"He has closed his eyes."

_What for? _The old hedgehog has never asked him to do it.

Kakashi crounched down again. He didn't want Hinata to approach Meimu-kun from the front when he was lying on the floor, holding down his ears and closing his eyes fiercely. He might be a hedgehog, but in his fright he could still bite the one who touches him, since he was a little dog, right? (A/N: this sentence is intentionally like this.)

So it was safer if Kakashi pulled his tail a little bit, just so much that Meimu-kun would feel it but it won't be painful.

"Wha?!" The little dog jumped up with eyes so wide Hinata thought just a little bit and they will fall out. He sat with his right paw above his loudly beating heart, and looked around to ascertain the situation.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Meimu-kun, Ibara-sama has told us what she wanted and went back. I summoned you because I have a task for you."

"Of course Hinata-sama! I will do anything you ask me for!" Said the small dog excitedly.

_He really is a sweet boy._ And Hinata was happy that he recovered so magically fast. She then explained what they needed from him, the destination and the path there. But she was a little worried. Ino was well-known for her big mouth and always unshakeable and blunt opinions. If she sees Meimu-kun she will definitely gush and say something like _"What a cute little dog!"._ If it's like that, said dog will be unable to convince her that he was actually a hedgehog.

Even if Hinata wouldn't have promised before she still wouldn't want Meimu-kun to be in variance with himself. Who knows how he will react if he really was sensitive?

"Now that you understand everything, I think you should disguise yourself Meimu-kun." Said Kakashi to the little dog. Both Hinata and her summoned animal looked at him with interest, egging the Hokage to explain it a little more detailed.

"You know, it's not an everyday occurance to see a hedgehog walk on the steets of Konoha. People will surely peer at you, they may even hinder you in your mission. That would be problematic, especially since we are tight on time. So I think you should pretend to be a dog, Meimu-kun."

"A dog?"

"That would be the easiest. A dog wouldn't stand out, and you already look like one."

_Kakashi-sama, what are you saying?!_ This was still better than telling him _"You are a dog"_ outright but still! Hinata thought the plan of the Hokage could actually be a good one, but couldn't he be a little more delicate?

"What are you saying, Hokage-sama? I'm a hedgehog."

"Maa maa, no need to be upset. Hedgehogs and dogs are close relatives. Even the ending of 'hedgehog' and the word 'dog' are similar because of this. So it's normal for you to resemble one."

_Uwaa, what a week and trumped-up evidence_. Hinata thought sourly. Maybe it would have been better if the Hokage wouldn't have started this conversation.

"Now that you mention it …"

_He believed it?!_ When Ibara-sama said they were able to raise Meimu-kun as a hedgehog Hinata thought that was actually a real accomplishment, but if the little dog was that easy to mislead, maybe it wasn't such a miracle after all.

"And it could be a possibility that you have a dog between your ancestors. One can inherit their features from an ancestor even if the gap between them is seven generations (2). If that's the case, it's no wonder no one remembers that you have a dog in your lineage."

"So that's how it is!"

_No, it's not like that at all._ Thought Hinata with more and more resignation. But at least the Hokage's idea somehow worked. Now even if someone says that Meimu-kun is a dog, he will think his camouflage is perfect and won't question his own self.

"So Meimu-kun, you just have to take off your shirt, because we wan't you to fade into the environment the most you are able to."

"But then my quills will be visible."

_What quills?_ "It's okay, it would look as if you are wire-haired." Something like nonexistent quills wouldn't make Kakashi unable to give an answer.

"I see I see! Yosh, Hinata-sama, I will definitely deliver the scroll!"

The little dog said that to his summoner, but before he could ask her for the roll-up, the Hokage's voice made him turn back to the male human.

"Oh and Maimu-kun! If someone recognizes that you are a hedgehog, don't admit it, say that you are a dog. Since you are in disguise now, you will have to stick to it."

_Something like that will never happen._ Hinata sighed and looked at the dog who nodded in all seriousness at the Hokage's words. _Ah well, at least now I won't have to worry about him_. The little pup shouted an energetic _"Ittekimasu!(3)"_ and left with the scroll throught the window.

* * *

The little dog hadn't even needed fourty minutes to arrive back to the Hokage's office. His first delivery mission went without problems, he reached the Yamanaka-shop in time. Hinata was very glad everything went smoothly. She praised the dog and wanted to pat his head, but as she reached out Meimu-kun warned her about his non-existent quills again. It was obvious he was torn, he wanted to be patted but didn't want to cause any harm to his summoner. Hinata found that really endearing, so she smiled broadly, promised to be careful and stroked the fur on the top of his head gently. The little puppy practically melted and ensured his summoner that she could call him anytime, he will do anything for her. Then, just like Ibara-sama, went home leaving a temporary smoke-cloud signaling he had been actually there.

About half an hour later the occupants of the Hokage's office decided they earned the right to eat lunch. And it was 12:06 anyway. The next three hours was spent with work too, albeit not in such a frenzy. To the Hokage's and his assistant's endless satisfaction the mountain had shrivelled so much that it lost all his forbiddingness.

Kakashi pushed his chair back, groaned and streched himself heartely. This day was, with one word, intense. _Paperwork shouldn't be underestimated, that's for sure._

"I think you can take a break Hinata, you worked well. So, what do you think of a change?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sama?" Hinata put down the signed scrolls on their right place on the shelf and turned toward her boss.

"Aah. I thought you could take a walk with my nin-dogs. It was quite a while ago when I summoned them, and you deserve to relax a little. You were in the office all day, that's the more reason why you should go outside a little, ne?"

"But Kakashi-sama, I don't really know much about dogs. I'm sure you could ask someone else who would be more suited for looking after your familiars."

"What are you saying, you just summoned a dog a couple of hours ago."

_That wasn't exactly intentional_. Before Hinata could open her mouth to tell how big a surprise that little accident was for her, the Hokage continued.

"And you have an Inuzuka as your teammate too."

Just what kind of reasoning was that? It's like telling you to go and take part in a swimming-match at the summer Olympics, since your neightbour has a pool. Yes, Hinata was teammate and friend of Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, but that didn't make her an Inuzuka.

"Kakashi-sama, I know that Kiba-kun is currently away on a mission, but there are other members of his clan who are available. Surely, they would be better." Hinata really appreciated Kakashi's kindness, but to take eight dogs for a walk seemed a little too much for her.

"Hinata, this isn't only about knowledge about dogs. You know those guys aren't simple pets, they are my closest companions. I would only ever entrust them to a person whom I have complete faith in. And among the shinobies who are currently in Konoha, you are the one whom I feel I can place my confidence in."

As if anyone could say "_no"_ after that.

Kakashi looked Hinata in the eyes and was pleasently surprised by the effect of his words. If he would have said Hinata's eyes were shining then he would have understated. No. Hyuuga Hinata, the whole person, was shining, while in her eyes Kakashi could practically see the flowery background that surrounded the Hokage in the girl's imagination.

"Or should I give you the task in the form of a mission? I could write one in a moment. I could rank it … hmm … B?"

"No no, that's unnecessary!" Hinata had become a little cautious toward B-ranked missions after the andventure with Onjou-kun. And she was already about to accept the Hokage's request, so she denied the last idea of Kakashi strongly.

In the end Hinata told her boss she felt honoured and left the office in high spirits with eight dogs in her tow.

Kakashi, now alone, leaned back in his chair, obviously satisfied with himself.

"I'm such a great motivator, aren't I." It wasn't a question.

"I think 'manupilator' is a better word." The voice belonged to Genma, who apparently heard everything while he was outside of the office.

"Should I write a letter to the Fire Daimyo asking for a certain diplomat? Who was it, Keiko-san?"

A cold, cold shiver run down Genma's spine. "It was Reika-san."He murmured stiffly. "And no, there's no need."

"Okay, I won't."

Genma sighed relieved. Apparently, it was too early.

"But, since I don't have an assistant now, and I still need to do some paperwork, maybe you could help me." Kakashi said in a sugary tone.

As if anyone could say "_no_" to that.

_In the Hokage's tower, 19:16_

Hinata arrived in the tower with her temporary companions. The word 'tired' was written all over her face. As the young Hyuuga reached the top of the stairs, she caught sight of her fellow bodyguard.

"We are back, Genma-san. Were you helping Kakashi-sama out?" Hinata asked naively.

'_Helping out' isn't really the best way to put it_. Genma thought bitterly. He was walking toward the office in a leisure pace with a stack of papers in his hands, but stopped and turned around when the girl's voice reached him.

"Okaeri, Hinata-san. Otsukare (4)." He said politely. The male bodyguard then opened the door to the office and waited to the dogs and their caretaker to walk through. Hinata left the eight summones to go before her and started a small-talk with Genma.

"Are those papers waiting to be signed by Kakashi-sama?"

"Aah. Now that you mention it, I was asked to bring some scrolls too, but I couldn't find them."

"What kind of scrolls? I'll go and bring them here."

Genma told her which roll-ups were supposed to be brought to the Hokage. Hinata was about to go to fetch them, but Genma stopped her saying it would be best if he knew where they were too, in case they were needed again while the assistant wasn't in. It had never come into Genma's mind to ask Hinata to explain the location. The archives looked like a maze, so something like that would have been impossible.

When they arrived to the office the dogs had already went home. Genma walked to the Hokage's table to put down the scrolls. Kakashi thanked him, than he gave his full attention to the girl.

"Aah Hinata, otsukare!" Kakashi's tone was full of friendliness and kindness. It was able to make Hinata feel a little better, even if the addressed girl hadn't really realised it.

"I talked to my cute nin-dogs, it seems they came to like you quite much. Next time I think I will ask you again to take care of them, ne?"

Hearing that Hinata looked kind of desperate._ No! I'll never again … !_

* * *

After Hinata left the office with Kakashi's summones she hadn't even needed 10 minutes to have a very strong feeling of déjà vu. It was nothing like the Hokage described it would be. Oh, it was a change, at least compared to the office-work, but it was quite far from a relaxing walk. No, it somehow became an all-out game of tag where Hinata was the one who had to catch everyone. The game ended after what felt a lifetime for the girl, thanks to a ckeeky cat, who was either very brave or very foolish to provoke eight nin-dogs. Said canines forgot about Hinata and started to chase the little feline, who was surprisingly fast. Maybe it was a relative of Onjou-kun.

That was when Hinata felt she might start … not to like cats. Especially since the terminal point of the hunting had become the man's bathhouse, which Hinata witnessed with her Byakugan activated. She was sure she had been scarred for life.

But there was something the young jounin learned from the horrifying experience with the cat that had asymmetric ears.

The power of bribery.

Hinata quickly bought some bacon from a butcher. Now she had an argument strong enough to convince all the animals (the eight dogs and even the cat) to be a little more obedient. After she successfully won the summones over, she decided to visit the Inuzuka's. It was true that Kiba was away, but Hinata had a good relationship with the clan. Unfortunately, while the dogs could enjoy the paradise the Inuzuka's had for their furry companions, Hinada had to spend her time with Inuzuka Tsume. The young Hyuuga liked the mother of her teammate, but she was a little overbearing, especially if you were alone with her for a longer period.

So no. She didn't feel like repeating this another time.

* * *

Kakashi went on not really minding the face his assistant was making.

"I knew I made the right choice when I placed my trust in you. My cute dogs are really important to me. That's why there are very few I would ever ask to take care of them for me. Only the people I could entrust my life to, you see."

Hinata now felt bad for the way she felt not a moment ago.

"So who else would have been the best person if not the bodyguard I myself selected? … Now that I think about it, did you know? You are the only one I appointed directly, all the others were inherited from Tsunade. So you are literally the one I entrusted myself to."

Kakashi sure knew how to make a kuniochi feel special.

"So, what do you think?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sama! It would be an honor!" Hinata answered with full of passion, and gifted the man before her with a smile that its brightness would make an engineer want to build a solar power plant.

That was the moment when the dumbfounded Genma thought he had seen enough, and left the office. The two idiots who were basking in each other hadn't even noticed him.

* * *

Genma closed the door and grumbled to himself, chewing on his senbon in annoyance. _What a shameless man_. But seeing Hinata smile the way she did … he understood Kakashi, even if he disagreed with the Hokage's method. And it was irritating, how he shamelessly luxuriated in that brightness. _What a shameless man, really_… _Wait. Does he … like her? Was this his way to see if his dogs will like her too? Naa … masaka (5)._

* * *

**Explanations**

(1) Meimu means fallacy.

(2) One of my teachers said this once. I don't know if it's true or not, since she was the type who read a lot and seeked a lot of informations, but then she often mixed things up and told half-truths.

(3) Ittekimasu means 'I'm leaving'.

(4) Okaeri means 'welcome back', and otsukare means 'good job'.

(5) Masaka means 'no way' or 'impossible'. It could express it when someone is doubtful and doesn't want to believe or accept something, even if there's proof too.

* * *

**Announcement!**

I heard you couldn't open the pics I uploaded least time. I think the website I used must be the the reason, so if you couldn't open them too but would like to see it, visit this site:

esocsepp . deviantart . com

And I decided to drop the cover-contest, because of lack of interest. Of course, if you would like to and have the tools to do it, you are absolutely free. Actually, I would be really happy if someone tried to make it. But there's no competition or deadline.

Even so you should visit the site, because there's a **gift** for my readers ^_^. I hope you will like it.

And now I would like to express my gratitude! Since I wrote back to the reviewers who were signed in, I will write this time only to the guests.

Dear **Mika**! Thank you for your kind words! I hope you liked this chapter as well and remain with this story in the future too!

Dear **Silent Knight**! Thank you! Your words touch me every time, and I'm especially grateful to you, since you always give me constructive advices as well. When I read that you check almost every day, I became motivated to upload faster and try to make fewer mistakes. And you wrote your review in 24 hours, actually I was delighted to see you writing that fast ^_^! And so what if you aren't always the first to write after an update? You are my first reviewer ever, that position can't be stealed from you, right? I hope you found enjoyement while you read this chapter!

And I'd like to thank the following persons too:

**Dancenightrose**

**lodonparisdior**

**mori3**

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


End file.
